


Put Your Hand In Mine

by xLoveMx



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Pre-Canon, pining boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: "Most of the time Alex was good at ignoring the way his heart beat just a little faster whenever Luke was around, or to tear his eyes off the other boy whenever he sang, but sometimes, like when he couldn’t go home and was curled up on the couch in their rehearsal space, staring into the darkness, he let himself feel all those feelings, because otherwise he might have burst eventually."
Relationships: Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 144





	Put Your Hand In Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self indulgent, I just want them to kiss and hold hands.
> 
> Enjoy x

It was way past sundown when Alex curled up on the couch in the garage, headphones in and disc man playing one of his favorite records. His parents had never outright kicked him out of the house once they had found out that he was gay, but the atmosphere at home was more than hostile and he really only went back if there was no other way.

Out of the three of them, Reggie probably got along best with his family. Luke’s parents loved him, Alex knew that, but they simply didn’t seem to be able to agree on what was in store for Luke’s future, and it hurt him to see just how much his best friend was suffering.

Things between them had been different lately, too. Or well, they had been different for Alex for a while, but he had been trying his best to ignore it, mainly because he hadn’t wanted to jeopardize their friendship, but then he had noticed Luke staring just a little too long every now and then, seeking him out and letting their hands brush against each other whenever they walked a little too close.

It wasn’t something he had followed up on though, because their lives were being shaken to the core what seemed like every other week, with Alex finally admitting that he liked boys, only to be shunned by his parents, and Luke talking about leaving home. It had simply never been a good time to actually talk, and he didn’t want things to get even more complicated.

Most of the time Alex was good at ignoring the way his heart beat just a little faster whenever Luke was around, or to tear his eyes off the other boy whenever he sang, but sometimes, like when he couldn’t go home and was curled up on the couch in their rehearsal space, staring into the darkness, he let himself feel all those feelings, because otherwise he might have burst eventually.

He had almost drifted off to sleep, when he noticed movement over by the door, and he automatically jolted upwards, headphones being pulled from his ears. It wasn’t the first time any of them had slept in here, in fact it had become a regular occurrence lately, and usually no one cared, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to be careful.

“Alex? I didn’t know you were gonna be here,” He instantly recognized his best friend in the darkness, even before he heard his voice. Ignoring the way his heart missed a beat, Alex reached over to turn on some of the fairy lights to illuminate the room. He could tell that something was wrong the moment he laid eyes on Luke, whose whole body was tense, remnants of tears having dried on his face.

“Yeah...this is kind of more _home_ than my parents’ house,” He eventually replied, shrugging his shoulders. “Did you fight with your parents again?” Of course Alex didn’t really have to ask, but he did it anyway, giving Luke the chance to either talk about it or make it clear that it was the last thing he wanted to think about.

“They just don’t get me,” He sighed, crossing the room and throwing himself onto the couch next to Alex. “I mean...they pretend like everything we learn in High School is important and the _be and end all_. I know how to read, I even know how to do more math than I will ever use in like, my entire life, and I know how to think for myself. Besides, we’re really taking off and nobody’s going to ask for our High School diplomas once we’re famous,”

It was funny, just how sure Luke always was about them becoming famous. Alex wasn’t so sure, but whenever he listened to the other boy talk about it, he couldn’t help but believe that he was right and well, he didn’t really have anything else to hold on to anyway.

“At least you have parents that worry about you.” He hadn’t even meant to say it out loud, because he didn’t want to make this about himself, but it had been a long day and his filter was long gone.

“Hey, I’m sorry.” Luke’s expression had softened immediately as he reached out, his hand covering the other boy’s. Alex’s heart immediately skipped a beat and he had to force himself not to bite his lip. Now was really not the time to focus on his feelings for his best friend, but Luke’s hand was warm and anchoring him in place when for the entire day he’d been feeling like he was losing himself.

“I’m sorry your parents don’t get how important music is to you,” He eventually muttered, glancing down at where Luke’s hand was still resting on top of his. He had half a mind to pull it back, because he wasn’t sure for how long he could sit here, pretending that he hadn’t completely and utterly fallen in love with his best friend.

“You get it though,” Luke continued, and now his thumb was drawing patterns on the palm of Alex’ hand, and it was getting a little hard to concentrate.

“Yeah,” His voice was shaky as he responded, before finally clearing his throat and pulling his hand away. “I’m gonna get some blankets. You can have the couch. I’ll sleep on the floor,”

“No, you were here first.” Luke quickly replied, shaking his head as he watched his best friend grab some of the blankets from the corner of the room. “I’ll sleep on the floor.” The moment they had shared seemed to have passed, and yet Alex’ heart was still beating faster than it had any right to.

“Only if you’re sure,” It wasn’t long until they had made a makeshift bed for Luke on the floor where he settled down, with Alex on the couch, reaching over to turn the fairy lights back off, leaving them both in darkness as they shifted into the most comfortable positions to sleep.

Sleep wouldn’t come, however. At least not for Alex anyways. He found himself shifting from one side to another, almost too painfully aware of Luke’s presence right there next to him. It was hard enough to get him off his mind anyway, but with him right there, Alex was having trouble thinking about anything else, really.

Sighing quietly, he moved again, rolling over onto his stomach with one arm hanging off the couch, when his hand suddenly brushed against Luke’s once more. Feeling goosebumps break out on his skin almost immediately, Alex quickly attempted to pull it back, but the other boy’s hand reached for his, holding him in place.

“Can’t sleep?” He muttered into the darkness, and Alex sighed again, feeling his heart miss another beat as Luke intertwined their fingers.

“No.” He eventually replied, feeling a slight tug on his hand all of a sudden.

“Come here,” The other boy’s voice was so soft it caught Alex off guard and he went without any hesitation, sliding off the couch and onto the makeshift bed, Luke only letting go off his hand so he could drape the blanket over the both of them.

They were closer than they had been in a long time, and Alex could feel the warmth radiating off of his best friend, Luke’s familiar scent almost making him a little dizzy.

“Hi,” He managed to whisper eventually, shifting so he was facing the other boy, even though he couldn’t make out much in the dark beyond a few shadows and shapes.

“Hey,” Luke returned, his voice just a little shaky now as his hand found Alex’ under the covers once more. “You’re amazing, you know that? And I’m not just saying that because I care about you. You’re genuinely one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met, and I want to be around you all the time, because you make me smile. I don’t know if I ever actually said that out loud, or why it’s so hard to say when the lights are on. Hell, I even tried putting it into a song, but it’s not right yet and...”

Alex wasn’t quite sure what compelled him to cut Luke off with a kiss then. Maybe it was the lack of a filter or the fact that Luke’s hand in his was warm and familiar, and it made everything feel a little less terrible.

It took him a moment to realize what he was doing though, and for the panic to set in.

_Oh no._

Alex was about to pull back, grab his bag and run as far away as his feet would take him, when he suddenly felt Luke pulling him closer, lips moving against his own. Letting out a surprised gasp, Alex felt Luke’s hand against his cheek then, keeping him in place.

He wasn’t quite sure how much time passed, but when they eventually pulled apart, they were both a little breathless, and Alex was sure that he was blushing furiously, his reddened cheeks only hidden by the darkness of the room.

“I’ve wanted to do that for weeks,” Luke eventually confessed, his nose brushing against Alex’, who could feel his own heart beating right out of his chest.

“Why didn’t you?” He then asked, “Too busy writing songs for me?” All of sudden it was easy to tease again, as if the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders the moment their lips had touched.

“I deserved that, didn’t I?” Luke laughed quietly, leaning in closer to steal another kiss and chuckling when Alex’ breath hitched in his throat.

“Possibly, I’d still like to hear that song though,” He replied, feeling the corners of his mouth turn upwards into a smile.

“Tomorrow,” Luke nodded with another chuckle, and when his lips found Alex’ again the blonde found that he couldn’t really complain.


End file.
